


GoingDown...Klok

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My continuation of the latest promo, the laundry scene one.  I'd like to see this happen, <i>almost</i> positive it won't.<br/>Promo dialog transcribed for me by a friend because I couldn’t watch it with sound because of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GoingDown...Klok

Murderface was currently sweating his ass off in the laundry room, observing. Supervising. _Something_. Only Toki would think roller skating in a submarine was a good idea. Fuck knows where he even got the skates, maybe the last renters had been members of the gay roller derby or something. Because those were chick skates. In dude size.  
Murderface wasn’t even sure why he was watching. How did he even wind up in here? Oh yeah, he’d got lost. “What're ya doin', laundry or schomethin'?”

“Yeps I never dones it before, since we stops jackin's off I thinks I loins how to do it.” They had to do _something_ with their time, after all. And like he was going to bother practicing guitar... he was supposed to be resting his wrists anyway. Good reason not to practice, having an excuse was always good.

“Why're you wearin' a high ponytail, it'sch like you're a cheerleader or schomethin'.” Murderface was trying as hard as he could to pretend Toki looked like a girl, that was the only acceptable explanation for what was currently going on in his shorts. Nope, it had _nothing_ to do with the fact that Toki was mostly naked...

“It ams because it's so hots in here its whats cools off my neck!” Stupid submarine, the nuclear reactor or whatever made it really hot! If the others wanted to just lie around moaning and complaining that was their problem, he was going to be as comfortable as possible. Making the best of a bad situation, that’s what he was doing. In his underwear.

“Coolsch your neck, huh? Why're you wearin' roller schkatesch?” Murderface briefly debated pigtails but quickly dismissed that idea. He could imaging how terrible he would look in them if he tried. And also, he didn’t have any bands and wasn’t about to ask to borrow any.

Toki: “Lefts my boots on shore.” *timer dings* “Laundry's done! I'll gets it! Aww shucks, everythings in my wardsrobes ams turns pinks! And it's all shrunks! Dammits!” Figures that he’d screw it up, he always screwed _everything_ up. Well at least it was only his laundry, he hadn’t ruined anyone else’s clothes.

Murderface found himself staring at Toki’s underwear-clad ass as he dug through the machine. He actually had a really nice ass, for a dude. _Really_ nice. Wait, why was he looking?! Play it off, play it off... “Yeah...schkatin' around, huh...keepin' toned...IS IT GETTIN' HOT IN HERE?” 

Toki turned in confusion, noticing Murderface’s rapt attention. Things had been rough since they weren’t allowed to jack off anymore, but... Murderface was staring at him like he was a hot dog in a closet. It was kind of creepy actually. “Moiderface? Why’s you lookings at me likes that?”

Deciding he was dying of horny and therefore nothing else mattered, Murderface licked his thin lips. “Why don’t you schate over here and sit on my fache.”

“Uh...” Toki backed away. “I don’t thinks it works quite likes that...” Murderface was still staring! “I gets my clothes later bye!” Toki skated for the door, looking back to keep an eye on Murderface.   
And crashed right into something.   
He would have fallen, but long arms caught him and held until he regained his balance.

Skwisgaar was a bit surprised to suddenly get an armful of mostly naked Toki, he didn’t mean to hold on but he’d been deprived of sweet flesh for so long... His hands slipped down to grab that ass.  
The skates made them the same height, he discovered as Toki straightened all the way up. It was strange not looking down on him. “Why ams you mostlies nakeds?”

“Because I’s doesing my laundries!” No need to mention that he’d completely fucked it up. It was weird to be looking Skwisgaar in the eye. Even weirder that Skwisgaar was grabbing his ass. And even weirder still that Skwisgaar was suddenly kissing him.

Murderface was offended. “Leave him alone, Schwisgaar! Why’d you have to come down here anyway, jeezy!” He would save Toki from the evil Swede! Toki would want to thank him, somehow! It was a good plan.

Skwisgaar broke the kiss and stared into Toki’s eyes. “Ams you okays wit’ dis?” He gave the firm ass in his hands another squeeze, it was actually a really nice ass. How had he not noticed that before?

“Oddsly, yeah.” For some reason kissing Skwisgaar just felt natural. And, as he moved his hands down to match, Skwisgaar had the added bonus of a really exceptional ass. Were they really doing this? Toki decided it was something like that saying, ‘Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth’, except... ‘Don’t look a guitar god in the crotch’? Did that even work, as far as sayings go? Probably not.

Murderface, realizing he’d lost without even getting a chance to fight, got up and stalked out with his hands in his pockets, stealthily trying to hide his raging boner. It wasn’t very effective. He stealthily stole a pair of Toki’s (now pink and tiny) underpants from the dryer as he left.

Skwisgaar stole another kiss, but he wanted more than just kisses. He was starving for physical contact, having never been forced to go this long without before. And he was sweating to death besides, why was he wearing so many clothes? Maybe Toki had the right idea here... “Comes to mine room wit’ me? 

“Okays.” Toki didn’t know _why_ this was happening, but he wasn’t complaining at all. “Heys, pushes me there!” Why skate when you can just be wheeled along? And also, that would mean Skwisgaar had to keep touching him the whole way.

And so Skwisgaar pushed Toki through the halls until they reached Skwisgaar’s own quarters. Then they shut the door.  
They weren’t supposed to be using their hands or wrists, but there were other options here.  
Oh yes there were...


End file.
